Lo que no se creerían
by TheRealMcoy
Summary: Ficción de personajes reales. Lo que sucedió en la ultima gala de la segunda edición de "Tú sí que vales", contando el beso de Risto a Corbacho(pasó de verdad) y cómo Risto se quitó después su aparente coraza de hielo ante su amigo para descubrir una de sus multiples facetas.-Esto último es completamente producto de mi imaginación. "Tú sí que vales", donde todo es posible...


El público estaba gritando y aplaudiendo ante algo que pensaba que no viviría para ver. Bajo el gran letrero refulgente que rezaba "TÚ SÍ QUE VALES" Christian, Merche y los cuatro afortunados finalistas también iban a ser espectadores de primera fila. José y Risto estaban sentados tan alejados entre sí como les permitia la mesa del jurado y la silla vacía que abría un hueco entre ellos. Mientras el segundo aludido no sabía hacia dónde mirar, Corbacho disfrutaba de lo lindo cada momento. Era su ocasión de exhibirse, qué coño. Después de más tres ediciones de picoteos, puñaladas, puyitas y chistecitos especialmente dolorosos sobre su forma de vestir, ahora iba a ser él quien recibiera tal morreo, de nadie menos que Risto Mejide, que se iba a desmayar España. Por hacer un poco la tontería, Corbacho se sacó un spray bucal y se echó un poco en la lengua y dentro de la boca. De hacerse, las cosas se hacen bien.

Desde el escenario, Cristian estaba como todos, impaciente pero sin poder contener una sonrisita. Merche, cómo no, empezó a picar.

-¡Risto, con pasión eh!

Y el público, venga a exaltarse, hala.

José se fue acercando poquito a poco al otro juez, en plan coqueteo de puro quinceañero. Risto por fin se dio la vuelta para ver al otro ahí mismo, casi pegado a él, y con una sonrisa de esas estúpidas que a veces les salen tan bien a los actores. Casi con sufrimiento y pensándolo cada segundo, Risto le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello y lo miro a los ojos. Iba a ser complicado dar un beso decente a través de dos pares de gafas. Estaba clarísimo que él no se iba a quitar las suyas, y si se las quitaba a Corbacho, temía que se entusiasmara demasiado. Se acercaron un poquita mas, y José llevó discretamente una mano a la cinturita de Risto, solo para acariciarle un poco sobre el estómago, sin que apenas nadie se diera cuenta; más habría sido excesivo. Con tanto ojito y pestañeo, Risto casi se rió de nervios, y fue cercando poco a poco a Corbacho para darle al público la tontería que pedía. En ese momento, su papel iba a ser el de complacer. Solo esta vez.

A medida que se iban acercando sus caras, el público, Merche, Cristian y los concursantes aumentaban el volumen de sus provocaciones. Los dos implicados cerraron los ojos por pura rutina, también así se aliviaría la incomodidad. Cuando ya casi no quedaban ni centimetros, todos al unísono empezaron a contar en idioma universal de la mofa:"¡Eh, eh, eh, EH!"

-¡No puedo!-Risto gritó, se separó y se levantó de su silla sin previo aviso. En lugar de un esperado coro de exclamaciones de decepción, somo un barullo que apenas duró lo suficiente para dar paso a un unánime "¡No vale, no vale!". Parece que la gente venía buscando guerra y allí no había habido ,de momento, ni un disparo.

-¡Eso no vale,Risto!- Merche agitó un dedo en aire desaprobando -¡Ahora no te puedes echar atrás!

El nombrado seguía intentando expresar su opinión entre el incallable ajetreo:

-No es justo Cristian, aquí ha habido gente que no se ha besado.

-¡Si hombre, tio, no me fastidies!-este respondió casi medio ofendido-¡Yo me he comido el marrón!

Mientras tanto, Corbacho también intentaba hacer lo propio por su orgullo y _sex-appeal._

-Esto sí que no es justo, me parece muy fuerte -se había levantado para que sus palabras adquirieron más resonancia-. Tenemos chico nuevo en el programa, se llama Corbacho y tiene su punto. Y va este tío y lo rechaza.

-De verdad, ¿por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí?-Risto se frotaba la frente con la palma de la mano, casi de agotamiento.

Merche fue la primera en insistir en el tema:

-¡Risto,hicimos el acuerdo, ahora tienes que cumplir!

Jose ya se había vuelto a sentar e intentaba convencer al otro.

-Venga, por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad. No te va doler, te lo prometo.

Nadie pudo aguantar la carcajada esta vez, y hasta Mejide bajó la cabeza para reírse.

-Pero es que… es que no te has afeitado. No te has afeitado, y yo sí.

Cristian, que había escuchado, como todos, la conversación, llamó a Risto por su nombre y se dirigió a él diciéndole:

-Espera, Risto…¿Si para el próximo programa… José Corbacho se afeitase, dirías que sí?

La gente estalló en alaridos de emoción, viendo ya el callejón sin salida en el que había arrinconado al pobre juez.

-¡Señoras y señores, el programa de la semana que viene es el programa de las segundas oportunidades!- el presentador empezó a venirse arriba, pero Risto prefirió evitarse el drama y cortar por lo sano.

-Ven aquí ya, tanta tontería…-sus palabras fueron inescuchadas, solo un movimiento de labios, pero poco importó porque acto seguido agarró la cara de Corbacho y lo besó con arrebato.

Todo allí presente estalló en aullidos de júbilo como si estuvieran presenciando un milagro. Tras el sorpresón inicial, Corbacho cerró los ojos también y lio los brazos en torno al cuello del otro, mientras Risto le apretaba con fuerza contra su propia cara, sin dejar margen para respirar a ninguno.

Lo que llevó a Risto a besar a José, él nunca lo sabrá. Lo que josé extrajo del beso del hombre de las gafas fue esto: Risto besaba bien. Besaba muy bien. Besaba igual que hablaba ,caminaba, vestía, juzgaba, daba su veredicto o insultaba: con clase pero dejando bien claro quién mandaba. Todo eso que el publicista parecía llevar a su alrededor como una aura se materializó en ese beso que sonó y resonó cuando se tuvieron que separar por fin para ocupar sus bocas en la mundana tarea de llenar de aire los pulmones y Risto, de limpiarse la suya. El público coreaba el nombre de Risto, satisfechos con lo que habían presenciado de una vez. El presentador, intentado sin éxito, evitar la risita, hacía gestos de adoración al ritmo del coro del público. Merche, absoluta y totalmente anonadada, no hacía sino llevarse las manos a la boca, con los ojos como paelleras y gritando "¡Acabo de flipar!". Fue a su silla para abrazar a sus dos chicos, en lo que Risto se acababa de limpiar la boca y Corbacho le daba una palmada en la espalda a su compañero, y de paso, se colocaba bien su "llamativa" chaqueta. Merche fue la primera en pedir al entregado público que cantara también el nombre de su primo, que se lo había ganado. En medio de la emoción y con el subidón aún reciente, José Corbacho no se cortó en exclamar:

-¡Y la semana que viene, con lengua!

Eso fue la detonación que necesitaba el público, pero Risto respondió agitando el índice en el aire negativamente.

-Como sois los hombres; os dan un besito en plan cariñoso y ya os poneis tontisimos.

-Oye, que no suelo querer repetir con ninguno. Siéntete afortunado.

_Afortunadísimo, aun no me creo que haya llegado este momento.

Los presentes lanzaron diversas exclamaciones frente a la ironía y la frialdad de Risto, pero en general se podría suponer el buen rollo entre los jueces. El "amor", como lo llamaban para putear un poquito de vez en cuando.

-Ya, ahora dice eso-Jose defendió su orgullo ante el público y sus compañeros-, pero luego lo tuiterará, vaya que sí.

El público no pudo evitar acoger este comentario con una carcajada, hasta que paró y Risto pudo volver a meter baza:

-Si, tú no dejes de leer mis hashtags. Bueno, después de este show, volvemos a lo nuestro,¿no? ¿O es que vamos a dejar a los concursantes ahí en medio como unos pringados?

-No hombre, no. Si son unos pringaos, ya te encargas tú de decírselo.

-Oye,oye, chicos-Merche interrumpió la pelea con su precioso acentazo gaditano-os veo un poco subiditos después de esto del beso ,eh. Si molesto porque estoy en medio, me lo decís y me voy.

Jose y casi todo el resto se rieron de su salado comentario, y Risto, como en sin embargo, raras ocasiones, mantuvo el silencio.

…. Media hora antes….

-Vuestro estilo es copiado, lo tengo visto más veces que políticos mintiendo en ruedas de prensa; vuestra actitud, sosa, no habeis metido nada de chicha, nada que parezca que haya requerido el más mínimo esfuerzo o interés por vuestra parte, así que imaginaos el que podría poner yo. Y ademas, decis que venis a cantar, y he oído más notas que sonaban a gato en matanza que afinadas. Lo mejor,chicos, de verdad, es que la canción sea vuestra, de verdad, porque si fuera de algún compositor de verdad , se pegaria diez mil puñetazos de vergüenza como os oyera.

Así comenzó el tercer juez a dar su veredicto a los tres pobres muchachos que constituían el grupo. Los inconscientes se habían lanzado a tocar apasionadamente, sin recordar quién les iba a lanzar literalmente su valoración. Estaban nerviosos y mirando a los lados, y el guitarrista de la banda, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Risto, tampoco te pases, eh-Merche intentaba calmar los ánimos para que el pobre chico no quedara como un bebé en medio del plató-. No lo han hecho tan mal. Han entonado bastante bien y actuación no ha sido nada debilucha. Estas siendo muy duro.

-No, no estoy siendo duro;estoy siendo crítico con los artistas, o los payasos, que se presenten en este programa, que es para lo que me pagan.

-Me vas a perdonar, pero no te pagan para hacerle el capullo a los concursantes-Corbacho no pudo mantenerse calladito y saltó contra el otro.

-Estos tíos han venido a un concurso de talentos sin tener talento, o sea que han venido a que se rían de ellos, y aunque te cueste creerlo, a mi no me gusta nada, pero nada de nada, que se rían de los concursantes.

-Oye, nosotros no hemos hecho ningún ridículo, no vayas a tener siempre la verdad tú.

-Mira, risto, ahí yo voy a estar de acuerdo con esto' chico', que no pueden ser tratados así por una sola actuación-Merche incidió, como era la costumbre, a favor de los artistas.

-¿Y qué quieres, entonces? ¿Qué nos quedemos toda la noche a escuchar todo su repertorio?-respondió el otro-. Estos tíos han salido aquí y han demostrado que no tienen talento, actitud ni estilo. Mi función aquí es valorarlos,y yo no les compro.

-Vale sí, tío, todo lo que tu digas todo lo que quieras. Pero hay maneras y maneras de decirlo-Jose no se iba a dejar ganar el pulsito así por las buenas-. Y a me gustaria verte a ti allí en su lugar, tragando la mierda que ellos tragan entre los nervios y las valoraciones de los jurados capullos.

-Mira, novatillo que lleva aquí menos programas que nadie, a mí no me verás salir a hai a hacer el mono por muchas razones; la primordial es que tengo sentido del ridículo, lo cual no se puede decir del otro macho e este jurado. Si tú me dices que, por lo que han hecho hoy aquí, que tienen talento como músicos, es que tu gusto para los artistas peor que tu fondo de armario.

Esto ya fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Siempre que sacaban el tema de la forma de vestir de alguno, Corbacho y Risto volvían a convertirse en niños de guardería para lanzarse bolitas de papel metafóricas entre ellos, y era Mamá Merche quien tenía que poner

-Bueno, y habla de elección de vestuario el hombre que lleva gafas de sol hasta cuando hay luna llena, que pareces una mosca, tio.

-Mira, ya se ha exaltado la quinceañera, porque criticamos sus chaquetas de corazoncitos.

-Ya estamos, ya hemos empezado con la tontería de todos los días. Hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre sale el temita de la ropa, que parece que no hay otro.

-Es que yo diría, es más, que pareces apoyar tanto a los concursantes frikis porque se siente de cierta manera identificado con su nivel de frikismo-el público empezó a abuchear fuertemente a Risto, sin provocar ninguna reacción por parte de este. A diferencia de otras veces, Jose ni se planteó defender a Risto de los abucheos, lo que hasta resultaba irónico, y Merche empezó a hacer lo que siempre hacía desde que se cansó de ser la niñera del programa, que era callarse, bastante hábilmente, hasta que pararan los abucheos y se la pudiera escuchar.

Después de que se calmaran los ánimos, un poco con ayuda del presentador, Corbacho pudo proseguir.

-De verdad, no sé, porque no quiero convertir esto en una pelea, de verdad, no soy tan mala persona, pero algun dia, te lo que te podría pasar que te lincharan en la calle al salir.

-Y tú estarias allí para grabarlo con el móvil,¿no?

-No hombre, ¿por quién me tomas? Lo suyo sería que yo pagase a los tios.

La tensión del público y todos los asistentes a la gala se cubrió de mejor manera con susurros y alguna risa, pero Merche supo manejar bien el ambiente.

-No os creáis, eh, que a pesar de todo esto, aquí hay amor, eh,estos dos se quieren.

-Si hombre… si él sabe que yo solo estoy de coña…

-Ya, pero tu eres actor, estás más acostumbrado a fingir que yo.

Nueva oleada de "ooohhhhhhs".

-Si, si, ya…No,no tranquilo, te prometo que contigo no he fingido nunca, cariño. No, no, en serio. Creo que si no estoy yo para cerrarte la boca, la peña te querria reventar.

Risto alzó las cejas por encima de sus gafas.

-Ahhh… asi que crees que necesito que me corrijas. Tú a mí.

-Eso es- Jose no se lo pensó ni un momento, y se lanzó.

Risto se quedó un ratito en silencio, y con él, el plato. Como el juez que propiamente era, estaba deliberando.

-Vale, hacemos esto. Si todos los participantes a los que yo he votado que NO, pasan a la final, todos eh, por votación vuestra y del jurado pop, te dejo que me calles la boca treinta segundos, porque te voy a dar un beso.

Sendos gritos y chillidos de tanto mujeres como machos brotaron de entre el público, algunos incluso poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo. Cristian se reía con los ojos como platos y Merche miraba alternativamente a sus dos amigos. Risto parecía serio como siempre, y Corbacho, no precisamente desinteresado.

-Espera, espera, deja que me aclare. ¿Que si llegan a la final le das un beso a Corbacho en los morros?

-Si ganan, y si se porta bien ese, le doy un morreo que le vuelve a crecer el pelo.

Risas y más "oooohhhs" y "aaahhhsss" resonaron, por parte de todo el mundo. Corbacho respondió el primero:

-A ver,es que...buf, si lo pones así, hago lo que me pidas. Pero ahora,si yo te beso, te pego un morreo que se te endulza hasta el carácter.

Merche se reía como una loca, pero entre tanta risa, alcanzó a sentar por fin las bases:

-Entonces, ¿qué?¿Hay trato o no hay trato?

-Vaya que si hay-Risto no bromeaba y Corbacho levantó una ceja.

…...

…..Al acabar el programa….

Los cámaras, los ayudantes, los técnicos y los jueces acabaron de recoger. Merche cogió el bolso y buscó su abrigo. Al salir sin él, vio a Corbacho, siempre un caballero, le lo están sosteniendo para que se lo pusiera.

-Bueno, esto es alucinante-Risto salía de su camerino para ir con sus compañeros, todo igual de negro, incluso su abrigo-. Allí dentro estabas todo cariñoso con lo del beso y demás, pero a mi nunca me has puesto el abrigo como se lo acabas de poner a ella.

-Ayyyy, pobrecito mío, Risto, no te pongas celoso- Meche le dio un beso en la mejilla a sus dos compañeros.

-Nah, pero si él sabe que en realidad, debajo de toda esta fachada de hombre inaccesible, yo le quiero.

-Pues no, en realidad no lo sabía. Pero tampoco sabia que eras un hombre inaccesible,es más, a mí siempre me has parecido muy accesible.

-Oye,¿le acabas de llamar facil?

-Eso digo yo, ¿acabas de decir que soy un tío fácil?

-Hombre… tanta sonrisita tanto ponerle el abrigo a todo el mundo menos a mí…

-Anda ven, tontorrón- se acercó a Risto para colocarle bien los cuellos del abrigo-. Yo te pongo y te quito lo que quieras cuando quieras, guapetón.

-Ala, ala. Ahí te has pasado como cinco pueblos. O sea, tu los de los preliminares, la cenita ,el cine y las copas, como que no.

-Es que a mí no me hace falta emborrachar a un hombre para…

-¡EHHHHHH CHICOS, CHICOS, QUE YA ACABÓ ESTO, FELICIDADES POR LA GALA!-la indiscutiblemente más célebre y seductora azafata de los programas de televisión españoles, El Sevilla, salió a recibir a sus jurados favoritos. Compitiendo en atrevimiento estético con Corbacho y ganando por goleada, no faltaba un programa en el que no se hiciera mención de su particular corte de pelo, a veces a lo cepillo, otras cresta o incluso con purpurina de colores, su indumentaria medio punk medio tallas pequeñas, o sus oportunos comentarios tan salados y bien acogidos- .Oye, que no es por nada, pero he oido algo de unas copas, y sabéis que yo no soy de los de decir que no a una invitación.

Al grupo se unió, para extrañeza de ninguna, Kiko, famoso por ser un ilusionista desaparecedor de cubatas, y Cristian, que dijo que por el camino recogeria a su mujer gimnasta Almudena, según él, la que mandaba en casa. Con toda aquella manada reunida, el camerino se empezaba a quedar pequeño para los artistas que todavía estaban recogiendo, y que si no los detenían, se irían también de cervezas con ellos, parecía que iba siendo horita ya de marcharse. No sin antes dejar el plató como los chorros del oro, porque las señoras de la limpieza, palabras de Cristian , no estaban para andar limpiando las mierdas que había dejado el jurado con sus salidas al escenario, y que quien la pifiaba, limpiaba. Había mucho material que ordenar, entre aros, cuerdas, cajas, pelotas y sudor escénico. Todo recogidito unos minutos después, había que organizarse para ver como iban todos en coche hasta el centro. Hubo que arreglarse para aclarar quién conducía. Cristian y Kiko se ofrecieron enseguida voluntarios, ante la dificultad que podría tener Merche debido a sus tacones, pero esta insistió en llevar uno de los coches. Con el Sevilla, Cristian y Merche en un coche, Risto afirmó taxativamente que prefería apelotonarse con ellos en un Ford Fiesta más bien pequeño que ir solo en otro coche con Corbacho, por miedo a que "después del beso tuviese algún arranque pasional si estaban los dos solos". Todo el mundo se cachondeó, pero Risto insistió.

-Lo que digais, pero yo me quedo cerca de Merche, para que me proteja.

Llegar al pub fue fácil; lo complicado vino a la hora de coger sitio: pese a las súplicas de los artistas por hacer respetar su intimidad, los fans empezaron a salir de debajo de las piedras: a Merche le llovian las peticiones de autógrafos, Cristian y Kiko, apoyados enseguida por la azafata del programa, fueron acosados por numerosos groupies, saliendo especialmente acosado Cristian por el público femenino. Unos cuantos caballeros muy osados fueron a estrecharle la mano a Risto y a mostrarle sus respetos y ,sobre todo, que no tenían miedo de su lengua mordaz, y un número no pequeño de aventureras consiguió posar a su lado, fingiendo acariciar su mejilla con los labios. José recibía a sus fans como si fueran de la familia.

La noche transcurrió con accidentes poco accidentados: tras las primeras copas y jarras, Kiko enseguida se animó y se empeñó en hacer el baile de las diez botellas sobre la cabeza que habían visto hacía unos días realizar a una joven paraguaya en el programa. Ni decir queda que las diez botellas, algunas medio, llenas medio vacías, y el mismo Kiko, todos acabaron en el suelo. Sevilla y Merche se marcaron varios dúos en el karaoke del lugar, haciendo gala de sus potentes y melodiosas, si bien altamente dispares, el mundo bailó y hasta consiguieron que Risto entonara unas notas. Por supuesto no faltó la pregunta de rigor, ya a ciertas horas de la madrugada, acerca de quién besaba mejor, Merche o Corbacho, y Risto ya se tenía preparado el "un caballero no habla de esas cosas".

Ya cuando el dia quería despuntar y Kiko y Sevilla parecían dispuestos a vaciar cada local de Barcelona, fueron las dos damas quienes se las arreglaron para meter a ambos en el coche y mangonear al resto para llevar a cada uno a su casa. Los demás sugirieron pedir un taxi, pero Risto se negaba a dejar su coche abandonado sin más en la otra punta de la ciudad, e insistió en que podía conducir. Iba a contar, por descontado, con la inestimable compañía de José para llegar seguros a sus casas. Y cuando se quedaron solos, empezó la más que previsible conversación que había dejado que esperara hasta el final de la noche.

-Bueno-empezó Risto- voy a confiar de una manera extraordinaria en tu profesionalidad, para que controles tus instintos y no intentes nada conmigo ahora, que estoy vulnerable y no sabría defenderme.

-Anda, tonto. No digas ahora eso y finjas que no me has estado mirando de reojo toda la noche.

-¿Yo? Qué mal te ha sentado esa novena copa, tío.

-Ay, cómo te gusta hacerte el duro. Bah, te invito a desayunar.

-Siento decepcionarte para el resto de la noche, pero ahora mismo no me entra nada en el cuerpo. Y de llevar, en tal caso, conduciré yo ,que para algo es mi coche.

-Ya , pero ¿a casa o a desayunar?

-No me andes mareando que voy a conducir yo.

-Si quieres, conduzco yo, y te llevo donde quieras.

-¿Con mi coche? Las narices, ya me estoy planteando si te dejo subir con la tajada que me traes.

-Tú estás para hablar, también, que ahí dentro te tomabas los tequilas uno detrás de otro como si fueran lacasitos.

Sería por la voz de borracho que le salió o por lo que traían ya cada uno encima,pero le consiguió arrancar una sonrisa con dientes.

-Oye,no sé-dijo José ya en voz más baja- no sé por qué sonríes tan...tienes una sonrisa preciosa; deberías sonreír más, de verdad.

Risto se quedó pensando un momento en silencio, parecía que buscaba una respuesta elocuente con la que contraatacar. Al final se lanzó con:

-Pues ya ves...así me luce mucho más.

Se quedaron en un instante de silencio quieto y frío, literalmente, pues el aire matinal comenzaba a helar. Rompiendo el momento suavemente, Risto cogio a Corbacho del hombro y lo empezó a arrastrar calle abajo.

-Mira, ven. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

José no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando y, menos de hacia dónde lo estaban llevando.

-A ver, que dijiste que tu ahora no tenias cuerpo para nada, pero yo tampoco eh, no te vayas a emocionar ni nada que te veo venir.

-Qué tonto,qué tonto estás.¿Quieres hacer el favor de seguirme?

-¿Pero adónde vamos?- dramatizó un poco el momento-¿Adónde me llevas, Risto Mejide?

-A un sitio muy especial. Ya lo veras, ya lo veras.

La mano le resbaló por la chaqueta del otro y acabaron agarrándose por ellas entrelazando los dedos, como amigos. En realidad, no se dieron mucho cuenta; el primero estaba muy ocupado buscando su coche entre las decenas de vehículos de dueños trasnochadores que dormitaban en los aparcamientos, tanto conductores como máquinas; y el otro intentaba seguir sus zancadas sin tropezar.

Encontraron al fin dicho coche, se subieron, Corbacho en el asiento del copiloto, y arrancaron. No teniendo ni idea de adonde iban, José no dijo gran cosa durante todo el trayecto, y Risto iba concentrado en la carretera, intentando evitar a los conductores madrugadores y su habitual humor matinal. Cada vez se iban alejando del centro de la ciudad, yéndose hacia la zona de apartamentos costeros. Se alejaron de la zona urbanizada subiendo por un sendero que daba un buen rodeo a la zona de playa. El camino acababa donde acababa el terminaba una senda de sauces en la falda del acantilado. Al llegar a lo que parecía la zona más alta de la cuesta, el coche se detuvo. Entre el frío y la neblina marítima, se podían empezar a vislumbrar los primeros intentos del sol por aparecer detrás del mar. Risto salió enseguida del coche y esperó a que Corbacho lo imitara. Este también se arrastró fuera del coche, tan confundido como al principio.

-Bueno¿qué?¿Te parece que esto se merecía venir hasta aquí o no? ¿Qué me dices ahora?

José se había quedado sin aliento entre el cansancio y la belleza aquel espectáculo natural, yahorasegui conmocionado.

-A ver es que...no se que decir. No me esperaba nada parecido. Tampoco tengo ni...puñetera idea de qué significa, estoy la verdad, bastante perdido.

-Vamos a ver: dijiste en el plató que que si habíamos compartido horas después del programa y amaneceres juntos, y tal y tal. Pues aqui estamos;a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

-Espera, espera que te pillado el truco, y me estoy asustando. Conque aquí es donde te traes tú a tus citas para culminar,eh.

-Uy, si,si. Aquí es donde me declaraba a ellas después de hacérselo. Anda,cállate ya y disfruta de esto, que es único.

Corbacho hizo amago de tumbarse encima del coche, pero Risto se lo impidió antes de que se apoyase.

-¿Qué haces, tío? Que me vas a hundir el capó.

En lugar eso, Risto se quitó su abrigo y lo extendió en la hierba, tendiendose encima con elegancia, como siempre hacía: un pie sobre otro y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Quedaba la mitad derecha de la prenda libre para dar sitio a otra persona.

-¿En serio me lo estas contando? ¿Quieres que me tire en el suelo contigo?

-Hombre, tambien puedes mirar desde ahí, pero se te va a hacer largo.

-Esto no me lo creo; Risto Mejide pidiéndome que me acueste con él.

Al final se tumbó a su lado, sin tocarse, mirando al cielo y al mar en silencio. Al cabo de unos preciados segundo, Corbacho tuvo que romper el silencio:

-Mira,¿ves? Esto son el tipo de cosas que no son cuernos pero que no le podemos a contar a nuestras mujeres.

-¿Tú crees? Mi mujer ya sabe que he hecho cosas mucho peores que esto. No te habrás olvidado ya de lo que dije de mis vacaciones en Canarias.

Ambos se rieron, pero enseguida Risto añadió:

-Oye, no te equivoques, que tú te animas enseguida. El único macho que monte yo esta noche es el caballo negro del Santi ese.

-A ver, a ver, que el numerito esto de traerme aquí, así de sopetón, a un sitio del que no tenía ni idea, en el misterio de la noche, todo ha sido tu rollo.

-Pero me vas a decir que no te ha molao.

-Si... Si, la verdad es que me ha molado,me ha gustao esto que has hecho. Ha sido muy bonito.

Con esta admisión de Corbacho, el volumen de la conversación fue bajando hasta los susurros. Mantuvieron el contacto visual en silencio, con la luz del casi dia trasluciendo los cristales de las gafas de ambos. Risto mantuvo el silencio sonriendo con los brazos cruzados hasta que, como muchas otras cosas, lo tuvo que romper:

-Anda, va. Momento playa, que sé que si no lo hago no te vas a callar-se incorporó a la mitad y se apoyó sobre el codo derecho, de cara a Corbacho, e invadiendo lentamente el espacio personal de este.

-Oye, qué coño haces…

Lo que vino a continuación le pilló por sorpresa no, lo siguiente de lo próximo de lo posterior. Risto se había inclinado del todo sobre él, sin dejarle espacio para moverse, le agarró de la chaqueta con la mano libre y pego sin más sus labios a los suyos.

Fue el beso mas pueril, tontorrón, absurdo y de juego de la botella que había recibido de nadie en su vida. No pasaba de ser un beso entre dos amiguetes que habían habían perdido una apuesta contra unos colegas. Pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Un beso robado.

Corbacho no se lo esperaba-ni se lo acababa de creer aún- pero tampoco era tonto y sabía que si se dejaba llevar por el impulso, quedaría peor que mal, así que combatió el fuego con más fuego y agarrando a su compañero del cuello, lo apretó todavía más contra su cara. Como no se le había ocurrido siquiera pararse a respirar,, los pulmones llamaron enseguida por oxígeno y el señor Mejide tuvo que romper el beso empujando a José por el pecho para volver a tumbarlo, tras lo cual regresó a su posición recta de brazos y piernas cruzados, como si tal cosa no fuera con él. Pero vamos, que era innegable que estaba sonriendo, al menos por dentro.

-Sí, sí, piensa bien lo que vas a decir ahora.

Corbacho no se vio capacitado para emitir una respuesta coherente.

Del resto, José no pudo decir ni una sola palabra más, porque no se acordó de nada hasta que ,no muchas horas después, abrió los ojos tras insuficientes momentos de sueño, una luz del brillante día casi insolente para el momento que era. Hubiera tratado de medio incorporarse, sino fuera por el cuerpo de Risto Mejide, que se encontraba durmiendo junto a él, brazos bien apretados contra el cuerpo como siempre, pero apoyando plácidamente la cabeza en el pecho de Corbacho, a modo de almohada, y-para gran sorpresa del mismo- un brazo de este rodeando sus hombros, a modo de manta. No extraordinariamente, aún conservaba las gafas en su sitio, muy ligeramente desplazadas por el movimiento de su tranquila respiración,como en la cama de su casa. Jose apartó el brazo de la espalda del otro lo más rápido que pudo, sin saber si lo mejor era despertarlo o no. Risto, por su parte, su primera reacción no fue siquiera cambiar de postura. Solo se acurruco más abrazando a Corbacho posando un brazo a lo ancho de su tripa y enredando una pierna con las suyas, todo inconsciente en la vereda de Morfeo. Y esa era la situación: ahí estaba José con los brazos llenos de Risto, aguantando el tipo sin moverse-casi por miedo a lo que pudiera sucederle a su integridad física- hasta que, de la pura incomodidad del momento, Risto se debió de revolver en sueños, se desperezó y miró a su alrededor, y en lugar de la comodidad de su cama, se encontró mirando a su amigo con confusión.

-Mmmm…¿para esto no hay explicación creíble, no?

-Yo aún estoy intentando que me llegue la circulación sanguínea al brazo, que se me ha dormido, y luego voy a perder mucho tiempo mirando a ver si tengo algun boton desabrochado.

Se incorporaron deprisa y más bien con torpeza, más dormidos que despiertos, y se adecentaron un poco la ropa llena de arrugas y briznas de hierba.

-¿Hemos dormido aquí? En casa me matan. ¿Qué hora es?

-Como mediodía parece, por la luz…. Aaahh, es que no puedo ni mirar al Sol. Me va explotar la cabeza.

-Verás, la que me espera cuando aparezca por casa. La que se va a liar.

-Que conste que esta me la has liado tú. Si me preguntan, te echo la culpa.

Y estaban cada uno buscando sus respectivos smartphones, leyendo sus respectivas decenas de _whatsapps_ y llamando a todo correr a sus respectivas parejas e intentar elaborar una excusa semi convincente.

-¿Hola? Sí, sí soy yo. Ya, a buenas horas, ya. Oye que eso, que llamaba para decirte por que no llegue a casa.

-Hola, sí estoy bien, tranquila. Es que me liaron y nos quedamos hasta las mil.

-Nada, mujer, que me quede a dormir con el Risto, ya sabes, cosas del programa...Risto, Risto, el abrigo.

-No, no, en su casa no. Nos fuimos a una playa y eso... No, no, Ruth ni te lo plantees. Ni hotel ,ni club ni nada de nada.

-¿¡Cómo va a haber algo, tía!? Es mi compañero. Pues cosas, Anna, cosas del programa.

-Sí eso, que por tales y tales cosas, ahora estamos en la playa… Vestidos, Ruth, vestidos. Que no, que no nos metimos en el agua, tranquila.

-Pues eso, cosas. Cosas que nos liamos y...Risto, recoge el abrigo del suelo.

-Bueno, deja de decirme que recoja ropa del suelo que estoy hablando con mi mujer.

-Ya, ya...

Decidieron cortar lo más rápido que pudieron y con la misma celeridad que recogieron sus bártulos y se metieron en el coche, condujeron hasta sus casas, sin pararse a pensar siquiera en el cansancio o en desayunar. Huelga decir que se prometieron bajo amenaza de muerte que, a posible excepción de sus esposas, no contarían su aventura a nadie.

…...Varias galas más tarde…

-Ponte aquí, para que lo vea bien toda España.

De entre el grupo de mujeres de… digamos "peculiar" belleza que poblaban el escenario, José se situó frente a la que tenía más barba, el "Dire" de todas ellas. Le pagó en comentario tan poco halagador sobre su calidad como pretendiente que habían escuchado en su chirigota con un beso en los labios delante de todo el mundo, que fue aplaudido por público y jurado. Aunque tal vez no por todos por igual.

-Yo, primero, he de decir que estoy muy afectado porque...Corbacho antes solo me besaba a mí...-Risto tenía a todo el público agarrado con su pequeño momento de celos, pero hasta dentro de lo cómico del asunto, su carita y su tono eran diferentes-. Ahora ya te besas con cualquiera. Ya hablaremos en casa.

A lo mejor fue que José no podía soportar ver sufriendo a su querido compañero, o a lo mejor solo fue una hábil continuación del chiste, pero el caso es que respondió.

-¿Me dejas que diga solo una cosita?

-Mmmm, sí. Si me va a gustar, sí- Risto no iba a parar de jugar, y Corbacho contestó, muy despacio y sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No he sentido, ni de lejos, lo que siento cuando te beso a ti.

La declaración fue sincera, la ovación del público fue sincera, y la sonrisa que se le escapó a Risto también fue sincera.


End file.
